User talk:Cool Pixels
|} Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:18, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Duplicate Images Hello, Cool Pixels. I see you have been uploading smaller versions of images that already exist on the wiki. Please do not do this anymore. If you need help with anything file-related, please do not hesitate to ask. Thanks, -- 22:34, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :That's okay. There are many users here willing to help, so if you ever don't know how to do something, feel free to ask anyone, and if you can't find anyone, you can always contact an admin for help. :) In case you ever want to resize an image that already exists on the wiki, instead of re-uploading it in a smaller size, you can resize it by adding an image size parameter. For example, to make ' ' smaller, all you have to do is add: ' '. As for galleries, you can change the size of the images in the gallery by replacing ' with '. The "100" can be whatever size you want, by the way. I hope this helps. Let me know if you have any more questions. :-- 21:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Club Penguin Updates: 30th January 2014 Cool, thanks for sharing. ;) By the way, don't forget to sign your messages. -- 02:22, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Boardude (talk) 13:53, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Can I have your background? I have much more coins than what the item has. Re: Duplicate image I have delete the file you requested. Thanks for letting me know you accidentally uploaded a duplicate. By the way, the image in your signature is broken. You need to change "Igloo_Pin.png" to "Igloo_Pin.PNG". -- 20:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Hey Cool Pixels!! Remember meh? Signature Hi Cool Pixels, Please note that i moved Template:Cool Pixels Signature to User:Cool Pixels/sign due to the signature policy, as sigatures are not allowed to be stored in pages or amespaces other than your sub pages. I've also had to scale down the bonfire to 25px due to the policy. It can be signed in the following way: Of course, feel free to rename your signature subpage. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Help Hi Pixels, Yes, there is a way for doing it- it's a method that some users have been using it for quite a while, though i must say that user page vandalism is quite rare in general. Anyway, the stages for doing this are: #Move your user page content to a new sub page of yours called User:Cool Pixels/userpage.js. #Add to your user page . #Contact an admin and request to protect your base user page (User:Cool Pixels). #Now, whenever you want to modify your user page content, edit User:Cool Pixels/userpage.js, and your base user page will be updated automatically. Only you, admins and interface editors will be able to edit your user page this way. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Please Hi Pixels, Your base user page is now protected. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Font hi thats not me who made the font. its my friend on twitter who made it. if you want one, you can find on twitter @cp_pics he is a good font and gfx designer Penguin44eve (talk) 11:59, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:SWF Help Hi Pixels, This file is located here. The easiest way for finding SWF files is to open a new tab after this SWF file was previewed on the screen (whether it's the tickets logo, a catalog, a game, etc.), and type in the URL bar about:cache. You would then see the recent files that have loaded in your browser. When doing this after the tickets logo animation has loaded, you should be able to see a link to it near the top of about:cache. P.S. another way of finding SWF files is via the paths JSON file. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:59, February 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:Template Hi Pixels, We currently have a countdown template, though it's very limited and is not supposed to count for more than 100 hours. You can, however, apply some wiki code: - 20140317000000 >= 0 | Time's up! | }} }}|day|days}}, }} }}|hour|hours}}, }} }}|minute|minutes}} and }} }}|seconds|seconds}} }} And allply some further styling, perhaps. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:06, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Template Example Hi Pixels, For example: - 20140317000000 >= 0 | Time's up! | }} }}|day|days}}, }} }}|hour|hours}}, }} }}|minute|minutes}} and }} }}|seconds|seconds}} }} until March 17, 2014 Gives - 20140317000000 >= 0 | Time's up! | }} }}|day|days}}, }} }}|hour|hours}}, }} }}|minute|minutes}} and }} }}|seconds|seconds}} }} until March 17, 2014 Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Idea Hi Pixels, A table with all the winners is found already in the article Penguin of the Week, if you're looking for it or ever want to add recent winners. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Video Updates Alright! Sorry, I'll try to get an update out next week! I've been a little off my game with school in the way, but I'll try to get back in the groove. Thanks for letting me know you appreciate the videos! Jonah Simm (talk) 20:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Wiki Feature Hi there, I haven't heard of any wikia features which would allow us to check which users are online. However, you can check when a user last logged in . Hope this helps :) -- Dps04talk 15:36, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Custom - My penguin as an elegant Agent Hey dude, I'm Omegasonic2000. I've seen you make cool customs, and I wanna ask, could you make a custom for my penguin? I would kile you to use this base: and change/add these items: EPF Suit Comm Headset The Flip Black Top Sneakers Thanks so much for listening! Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 18:59, March 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Player card Hi Pixels, You can currnetly change the player card size using: Though maybe i'll update the code that offers a more elegant method of doing so. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Protect Hi Pixels, These pages are now protected. If you'd like them to be unprotected, or want different protection settings, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Custom - My penguin as an elegant Agent Thanks! And there's a detail I forgot to mention. Could you please change penguin's color to Light Blue? I'd appreciate it much. Thanks. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 15:18, March 10, 2014 (UTC)